I Won't Forget
by cutiepiegirlie
Summary: "Come on Maka, live a little." "You won't regret it Maka-chan! It's so fun going to a club. You get to dance with complete strangers. And maybe...?" I didn't miss the mischeivious glint in Patty's eye before it disappeared from sight. Soma! One-Shot!


**Hi! I'm back!**

**This is my first One-Shot, so no flames, please!**

**It's really funny, actually. Oh, and a bit of cursing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or A Pimp Named Slickback! But Bryan is an OC I made. And most of A Pimp Named Slickback's & Soul's in that part also does not belong to me.**

**Oh and just so you know... I'm a girl! I don't think that what A Pimp Named Slickback does to woman is acceptable in any way, shape, or form.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I Won't Forget<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Her POV<strong>

"Hey... Wake up..."

_'... No... I'm tired...'_

"Wake up."

_'Be quiet.'_

"Hey, didn't I say wake up."

_'Go away whoever you are.'_

"Oi, Tiny-Tits, wake up! Now."

_'I know that voice... That idiot.'_

"Fine, you'll be late for school though."

_'Impossible, I always set my alarm clock. Nice try though.'_

"Remember when Black*star came over... Yeah, he went in your room."

_'Mother-'_

"Oi, now we have five minutes to get to the academy."

I lurched from my warm bed. "Ahh! What, seriously?"

The white-haired teen - no, _man _in front of me took a few steps back from my sudden movement. "...Yeah." he said, face just as blank as ever.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner Soul?" I was about to pull my hair out. On the last week of our last year at the academy - I was going to be late. It's a Monday and I never really liked Mondays, but I _loved _the academy.

"Hm, you were sleeping. You always let me sleep in, so I thought 'Why not'. Besides, I feel in a strangely good mood for a Monday, so might as well return the favor." He did seem happier than he usually was on Mondays.

"But Soul-"

"You keep talking and we'll never get to class." he said with a sharky smirk on his aristocratic features.

_'Woah, that was... weird. Since when do I notice Soul?' _I just put it in the back of my head because right now I have more imortant things to worry about. "How much time do we have before the tardy bell rings?" I asked, dreading the answer.

There goes that smirk again. "About two minutes, but it's not-"

"The DWMA is 10 minutes away! We'll never make it in time. Wait - let's go now!" I bolted out the my bedroom door and was halfway through the front one when Soul - thankfully - warned me about my _other _problem.

"You do know that all your wearing is: a large T-shirt - that isn't even yours! And I'm guessing some shorts."

"Oh, yeah... And?"

"You are not going out like that." What surprised me is that Soul didn't yell it. He more like, told me- no, _commanded _me to do so.

"I'll change when we get to the academy. So, can we go now?" I was becoming impatient.

"No."

"Well, _why the hell not?_" If you've known me long enough, you would know that I don't swear that much. I used to never swear, but I'm 18 now and I am not that much of a goody-goody anymore. Although, I still care about making good grades.

"Because." Soul said simply, no longer looking in my face. He was staring at the floor with his hands balled loosely into fists.

"Because _what_, Soul Eater?"

They tightened. Shook a little. Then... release.

"Because I said so, now hurry up and go put some clothes on Maka." he walked towards me and when he was close enough I got a glimpse of his eyes. They were dark. Soul brushed past me and headed towards his motorcycle. Saying a quick: "I'll be on my motorcycle." on his way out.

"That was weird..."

_'Sigh. Why am I here again...? Oh yeah - the DWMA!' _I ran to my room to put some different clothes on.

* * *

><p>Crank. Crank. "So, why are you so late? This is no surprise for you Soul, but Maka - definitely a shocker."<p>

"Well-" I began.

Soul finished, "I overslept and Maka couldn't wake me up until ten minutes ago." which was untrue. _'Soul, don't take the blame for me.'_

"Ok then, take your seats."

I followed Soul to our assigned seats and sat down between him and Tsubaki. She looked at me, worried, but I just shrugged her off.

The rest of the day went as normal as it could be at the DWMA. Black*star was caught cheating off poor Harvard in Ms. Marie's class _and _he also 'peeped' into the girl's locker room. If you call 'peeping' hiding in the vents. Luckily, no girls were in there, only teachers. _'Gross.' _Soul and Kilik were laughing their heads off after they heard him cursing about how 'It wasn't worth it' to himself in the main office.

Tsubaki was the subject of almost all Black*star's attention. But of course, she never noticed it.

Liz and Patty had every other guy's attention, much to Kid's dismay. He loved those two like his older sisters and they loved him like a little brother.

Soul... I'm not sure. He didn't avoid me, he just wasn't around.

* * *

><p>But... today is Friday and my last day as a student in this place. Liz and Patty would not let me have my last day as a student in peace.<p>

"Come on Maka, live a little." Liz coaxed.

"You won't regret it Maka-chan! It's so fun going to a club. You get to dance with complete strangers. And maybe...?" I didn't miss the mischeivious glint in Patty's eye before it disappeared from sight as she let the last sentence hang in the air like I was supposed to know the answer.

"What do you mean by that Patty-chan?" Tsubaki cast her eyes towards us. We _were _making quite a lot of noise in class Crescent Moon.

"I mean Maka may not just dance with a guy, but also may _take him home._" she giggled like a school girl.

"Maka-chan would never do that!" Tsubaki said back shocked.

"Ssh. Here comes Stein. We'll talk about it later." Liz warned us before Stein got over to us. He asked what we were yelling about and we pretended that we didn't even know what he was walking about. I was able to avoid them for the reat of the day - not wanting to be asked my opinion on Patty's comment.

Before we left the DWMA on Friday, there was an award ceremony where the teachers gave their gratitude to the students for their hard work and dedication in class and in battle. Fortunately, Soul Eater has been a Death Scythe for 3 years now. Lord Death gave me permission to still be Soul's meister. Did I forget to mention that he's 18, as well? Oh well, you know now.

Tonight, we plan on going out to that new club that opened in Death City. It truly is not surprising that Papa told us about it. It's called: 'Club Envy' and supposed to be extremely fun. After Sunday, we all go our seperate ways and start our professional Meister or Weapon career. So basically, this is our last night as kids.

We all met at Envy at around 8 o'clock because Kid just _had _to make sure we made a symmetrical entrance.

Everyone got comfortable in some part of the club.

Liz was having a drinking contest with anyone who dared think they could out-chug her. Patty cheered her own at first, but then went out onto the dance floor to dance with any guy who came up to her. Hopefully, she wouldn't take her own advice and _take a guy home._

Tsubaki was trying to get a drunken Black*star from harassing the DJ and challenging Kid to a dance-off at the same time. Meanwhile, Kid was desperately asking people left and right to dance symmetrically. Once, he even bumped a guy because he was groping his girlfriend with one hand. Kid tried to do it symmetrically and ended up getting punched in the gut, but the guy's girlfriend didn't seem to mind.

Soul had gone somewhere. It seems that I always lose sight of him. He should come up eventually.

I was bored, so I made my way over to the bar and Liz's table. She had won all four drinking contests she was in and was working on her fifth. Since we're meisters and weapons, we get to drink alcohol.

"Liz, how many contests are you going to have?" I asked randomly.

Chug. Chug. "... I don't know. Kid wants me to do eight. No surprise there. But, I plan on doing ten to fifteen." her speech wasn't all that slurred either. I guess she can handle her alcohol well then.

"Ok. What did you drink?" I bet she doesn't even know what she put in her body.

Chug. Chug. Chug. "I'm... not sure." she gave a hearty laugh and continued. "But, you could ask ol' Bryan over there." She was almost done.

"Who's Bryan?"

Chug. "I WIN! Alright, give me my damn money!" Liz shot a look at the sorry man she was up against who was only halfway done. He grumbled before giving her the cash she wanted. "That's what the hell I thought. Now get'cha ass up. Who's next?" she looked around. when she saw me she looked like she remembered something. "Oh! Did ya say something Maka?"

She _is _drunk. "No, nevermind."

I'm guessing Bryan is the bartender. "Hey, um, Bryan?"

He turned around. Okay, he wasn't as good-looking as Sou- I mean, as someone I know, but he was about average. He had short spiky, brown hair that matched his equally brown eyes. A white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Bryan wasn't as built as Black*star, but not far off from Kid. All in all, he would be a normal girl's dream guy.

"Yeah, what's up cutie?"

I blushed slightly, but it couldn't have been seen. "Do you know what my friend has been drinking?" I jabbed my thumb behind me and in Liz's direction.

He got the message. "Oh, that's your friend?" I nodded. "It's best if she doesn't drive home tonight." he chuckled.

"Hey, you! Where my money be at?" we heard Liz shout over the pounding music.

I giggled. "So, what exactly did she drink?"

"Let's see: a Pink Squirrel; a Cramsickle; 2 Dirty Mothers; a Black Jamaican; 2 Rusty Nails; a Root Beer Float; 3 Orgasms; a Daiquiri; a Pina Colada; a 7 & 7; 2 Bloody Marys; 3 Sex On The Beaches; a Shirley Temple; a Vodka Martini; a Mai Tai; 2 Blue Hawaiians; a Champagne Cocktail; a Lemon Drop; a Bloody Brain; a Blow Job; 3 Flaming Dr. Peppers From Hell; and strangely a Calypso Cofee." he sighed.

"Is she going to be okay? Is this even possible?" I asked amazed.

"I asked her that, too. She just pulled out a gun and dared me to say it again. But, after I came to Death City, I'm no longer surprised."

"Alrighty then, what do you think I should get?" I asked innocently.

Bryan stared at me, "Are you a lightweight?"

Why would he ask me that? "Well, I'm 122 pounds...?"

He continued to stare, completely dumbfounded. "...Yeah, you should start with something with little to no alcohol." he chuckled.

"Okay." Bryan walked away to mix my drink. He came back a minute later.

In front of me, he placed a martini glass filled with a chunky red substance. On the side was a strawberry and an umbrella stuck out of it. Lastly, there was a red straw with half the wrapper still on. "Here you go. Enjoy!" he said before going to another guy who was screaming for a bartender.

I tried my drink and it was amazing! I ordered a few more and after my... what - fifth one, I wasn't feeling very 'smart'. Bryan came over and talked to me the rest of my time there. I remember asking him dumb stuff such as: "How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" ; "Better at sex than anyone; now all you need is a partner." ; "Do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?" ; and "Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?". After that, the rest of my night was a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>His POV<strong>

_'I guess everyone else is enjoying themselves tonight.'_

"Dude, what are you doing over here?" Black*star came from no where.

I'm used to it, so I didn't jump at all. "Nothing Star, I'm just thinking about something."

He sighed. "Is it about _her _again?"

"Yep." I said bored.

"Man, your whipped!" he said tiredly.

I scoffed. "Says the guy who spends all his time trying to get _a certain brunette _to like him by doing pranks."

"Well, at least I try."

"Tsk. Trying sometimes isn't good enough." Wow, what a depressing thought.

"That's it! Before I get drunk, I'm going to get a friend to help you with this _problem_ of yours. He helped Kid!" Black*star said overly excited.

"Kid doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Because he's a wimp. But, my friend will definitely help you out." with that he turned around to find his friend.

_'Sigh.'_

* * *

><p>Black*star came back a while later with a <em>strange <em>character. I could tell by the way Star walked that he had drunk something. _'I guess this means I'm driving home.'_

No one else except Tsubaki could drive tonight. First, Liz. Then, Patty. Now, Black*star. I know that Tsubaki will have to stay in the back with Black*star to make sure he doesn't hurt himself on the way home. Oh wait, what about Kid...? I think that's him on the dance floor... passed out. I thought I told him not to show other men how to dance symmetrically with their girls. He's drugged again... and that's the third time this month.

_'I've already seen Maka. Over there with that bartender. I heard what they said. Well, some of it. But, I heard enough.' _

By now, Black*star and his _friend _were over to me now. His appearance surprised me - at the very least. He was an African American. His favorite color was obviously purple. He wore a purple suit with black flaps, a white undershirt, and purple tie. He had nice purple shoes with a golden sole. His hair was long and curly at the edges. He had a mustache and gotti combo. His teeth were all white except for one golden tooth in the front. His glasses or shades had a yellow rim and purle lens. his hat was _interesting. _It was also purple, but instead of a simple black strip, it was a cheetah pattern.

"Who's this Black*star?" I asked, gawking at the man in front of me.

"Mr. Eater, my name is A Pimp Named Slickback, sir, and this is an intervention." he said smoothly.

"An intervention? What's going on Black*star?" I turned toward my blue-haired friend.

The 'pimp' cleared his throat. "Your friend has reason to believe that you are suffering from Chronic Bitch Dependency, Mr. Eater. May I call you Soul?"

I know how much Black*star jokes around. "Is this some kind of joke?"

The guy shook his head. "Soul, Bitch Dependency is no laughing matter. Addiction to a bitch can fuck with your friends, your health, and, scary enough, even your money. It's a disease, Soul." Who is he talking about? He can't be talking about Maka can he?

"What was your name again?" I asked him.

"Well, thank you for asking. My name is A Pimp Named Slickback."

"Wait, a pimp?" I was astounded.

"Named Slickback, yes. Please say the whole thing if you would? Yes, that includes the 'A Pimp Named' part. Yes, Soul, every time."

He can't be serious.

"Look, Mr. A Pimp Named Slickback..."

"No need for the 'Mr'."

"I don't think I need any help from someone like you." I almost laughed at the thought of getting a _pimp's _help.

"And by 'someone like me,' you mean a pimp? A bad guy?"

"Now, look, I'm not trying to insult you. I just don't approve of what you people do to women."

"Oh, so I'm wrong, so I'm messed up. Well, which one of us is missing a bitch, Soul? You don't see _me_ running around looking for a bitch. I know where all my bitches are, thank you very much." He took his cellphone out and called someone. "Bitch, where you at?"

He showed me the screen and it said 'Bitch #1459'. The voice answered back.

_"I'm out here getting your money." _He put the cellphone back to his ear.

"That's what the hell I thought, thank you Grandma."

Well, I didn't see that coming.

"Um, Maka's not a bitch, just so you know." I informed him.

"You sure 'bout that? My man, Black*star, showed me where she is and isn't that her over there with the bartender?" I just growled.

"I know where to find her when it's time to go."

"Now look at you, bitchless. Sans bitch, as the French in France would say." He sure has a mouth on him.

"Are you going to teach me something or not?" This guy is infuriating..

"Did you know that at least 75% of bitches suffer from some kind of hearing loss? This alarming statistic means that, more likely than not, talking is not the most effective way to communicate with a bitch. That's when you have to hit her."

_'Where the hell did that come from'_

"Whoa, what?"

"You tell her what you want her to do. If she say no, hit the bitch! Simple."

"But I couldn't hit Maka. I couldn't hit _any_ woman." I defended.

"Has _not_ hitting the bitch been working? I mean, scientifically speaking, has not hitting the bitch achieved the desired result?"

_'Why is he trying to make light of the situation?'_

"No way! I just, I can't, I couldn't, I won't!"

"Soul, take a deep breath. It's okay, people have phobias. Some niggas can't cross bridges, you can't go upside a bitch's head. Okay, we can beat this."

_'He makes it sound so simple.'_

"Look, you can do it that way or another way." I looked frantic.

"What's the other way?"

"Why so anxious?" he seemed curuios.

That bartender is holding her closer now. "Hurry up!" I glanced back at them.

"You could always..."

"WHAT?"

"... Seduce her..." he smirked.

_'...'_

I smirked, too.

_'That idea always works.'_

I made my way over to Maka. It took me five seconds to make a plan. And even less to put it into action...

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**Her POV**

_'Ow! My aching head.'_

I looked up. _'At least I'm in my own room. Glad to know that I didn't __get taken home__ last night.' _Haha. I giggled at my joke.

...But froze when I felt something - or rather someone shift beside me.

Yawn. _'A yawn! That didn't come from me! Who the hell is in my bed?'_

I would have turned around if it wasn't for the strong arms that engulfed me in a hug.

"Go back to sleep Maka." it whined before scooting closer.

The hangover was still there, so I couldn't _understand _the situation I was in. So I grabbed my bedside dictionary and threw it at my captor.

"Who the hell are you?" I panicked keeping my eyes closed, not wanting to see the pervert's naked body.

"Open your eyes, I'm not naked and neither are you." I cracked open an eye-lid.

_'...'_

"Soul..." he whispered out.

"That's what I was supposed to say idiot." I laughed.

"Heh, it took you too long." he chuckled.

_'I missed that chuckle.' _

I smiled sweetly at him and looked deep into those crimson eyes, soon getting lost in them.

I leaned forward hesitantly, but continued when I saw him lean in, too.

It was a nice, chaste kiss that I'll always remembered. Soul pulled me into an embrace and hugged me, placing his chin on the top of my head. He had long grown taller than me.

"Soul...?" I breathed, loving my position.

"Hm?" he replied.

"What happened last night?"

"That, my dear Maka, is a story for another time."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright how was it!<strong>

**I really want to know! **

**Oh my gosh! I haven't been on my account in so long! I feel ashamed actually - but school has just really taken its toll on me. I'm so sorry for not updating or anything! It's hard to believe that it has been almost a year... I will finish this - my second story - and my third story though. Believe it! ~Naruto LOL~**

**Remember - Do What You Must - (Review) - To Get What You Want!**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
